Aspirators are used for collecting samples of fluids from remote cavities, such as the middle ear of a primate. The aspirators have a handle connected to a vacuum source operable to establish a vacuum pressure used to withdraw fluid from a cavity and collect the fluid in a vial attached to the handle. An example of this type of aspirator for collecting liquid samples is disclosed by Juhn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,538. Otoscopes having cone-shaped speculum, are used to examine the middle ear. The conventional otoscope is generally operated with two hands and is not designed to allow the examiner to withdraw material and fluid from the middle ear. The speculum supports a fixed lens which closes the outer end of the passage thereby precluding the use of instruments, such as needles or tubes, for removing a sample of fluid from the middle ear.